This is a request for a continuation of support of the Pacific/Asian American Mental Health Research Center as a progammatic grant. Three sets of major goals guide the operation of the Center: (1) Research on mental health status and service needs of Asian Americans; causes of stresses and the ways people handle their stresses and cope with such difficulties; (2) training of researchers who are interested in doing research on mental health and related areas among Asian Americans; and (3) dissemination of research information for service planning and for public policy matters. The P/AAMHRC is one of the six minority mental health R and D Centers supported by the Institute. At the present, research foci include the assessment of prevalence rates and ralated psychiatric epidemiological studies on Asian American and comparison os such rates with other peoples in the United States and abroad. The latter is achieved through collaborative studies with mental health professionals in several Asian countries. A second focus centers around the contextual analyses of the socio-economic and ecological environments of Asian Americans, the distribution of these people, their patterns of persistence and change; and quantitative indicators of the various social institutional structures among Asian Americans communities. A third focus of study deals with the identification and concentrated examination of special high risk groups such as new immigrants, refugees, rape victims, and elderly, the adolescents, and victims of domestic violence. The Center also publishes a number of research reports, monographs, bibliographic materials and special community study reports. It serves as a focal point for research planning and for the exchange of research ideas and research results among a growing network of researchers. The programmatic support is essential for an organized and continual research on the mental health of a minority group.